In alkali-metal electrochemical devices, such as Li/TiS.sub.2 battery systems, the search for effective electrolytes has led researchers to utilize complex anion salts dissolved in organic solvents. The complexity of these salts is evident from their general formula: EQU ZMR.sub.x Q.sub.y
wherein Z is an alkali metal; M is a core element, such as boron, R and Q are various groups attached to the core element M; and x and y are integers having a sum equal to one plus the valence of the core element, M.
As a result of the complexity of these salts, it is a difficult task to predict beforehand which salt formulation will make an effective electrolyte.
An effective electrolyte will usually contain a salt which is highly soluble in its organic solvent, as well as one which exhibits high conductivity.
It has been discovered that salts of the above-mentioned formula having pseudohallide substituents bonded to the core element, M, have favorable solubilities in aprotic organic solvents and exhibit high conductivities. In addition, salts having these pseudohalide substituents are very cost effective, i.e., they are inexpensive with respect to other similar complex anion salts of this type.